A Very Happy Gradutation Present
by Suzanna Violet
Summary: The seventh graders of Hogwarts are celebrating their last week of school in the traditional fashion, a giant inter-house game of truth or dare! The original HP gangs kids, and a few of my irl friends. A very happy birthday present to Mikayla. M for possible later chapters, everyone is in their seventh year
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys. I'm not sure how much sense this is going to make to the general fandom, but my friends birthday is on the 30th of April. Now, she loves harry potter and I'm broke so I'm writing a story for her for her present. Miki liked one guy for ages, and I mean years kind of ages, and so every since my friends and I found out, we've been shipping them. This has been going on for about 4 years now and they still haven't gone out so we've pretty much all lost hope and now Biki is just a distant dream. So. What better way to show my appreciation for this ship and this friend then to write it/them its/their very own FANFIC?! Mikayla, this is my birthday present for you. Your probably going to kill me (and Ben's probably going to be the person standing next to you while you do it, holding the shovel for my grave)but I'm doing it anyway, Fanfiction, I present to you the story of Mikayla W, Ben T, my irl friends, the Hogwarts junior gang (the originals gangs kids, Albus Severus, Scorpios, that gang) and myself. ENJOY! :D

AN/ just the typical 'don't own don't sue' post here. All worship for HP characters, Hogwarts and other HP factors belongs to Her Royal Highness JKR, I own the non-HP names, characters and plot. (yes ash, that means I own your character and can do what I want, I can kill her off if I want to so don't piss me off ;) )

* * *

The Room of Requirement was used for many things at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The first years games of hide and seek, the odd inter-house party, a perfect place for a secluded snog, and every year, the pre-graduation, seventh-year of Truth or Dare.

This game was much like the muggle game, just with a few added rules. At the start of the game, each player would write their name on an enchanted card, which would force them to speak only the truth to answer truth questions, and complete a dare completely, unless they chose to forfeit, and then the witch or wizard would erase their name from the card with the flick of their wand. Once they forfeited, the witch or wizard would remain in the Room until the game was completed, listening to answers and watching dares, but would be unable to pick a truth or dare card for themselves.

Before the game, each player would write one truth card and one dare card. When all players had entered the Room, these cards would then be placed in separate piles (so there would be a truth pile and a dare pile) and given to the houses leader (a person elected by the seventh years in that particular house) and would be shuffled by all four leaders before being placed on a table and the game would begin. The Gryffindor leader would pick a card, answer or complete it, and the person to his/her left would pick a card and so on.

The only rules about the content of your card was that no physical harm to anyone could be a result of the card, no mental torture, expulsion could not be a possible result and you had to willing to perform the card yourself, should you draw it.

And as it was a week before graduation, seventh years had finished their final exams, trunks were being packed, goodbyes were being said and the Truth or Dare game was being organised with enthusiasm.

* * *

Yes, its short, but the chapter will get longer. I'll be updating regularly, hoping to get the story done by April 30 coz I'm not sure if I'm gonna still be able to write after Miki reads this, so if the chapters stay short, take comfort in the fact there's gonna be another posted soon :)

Thanks guys, read and review!


	2. Chapter 2 P1

Hello again. This is part 1 of chapter 2, the second part will be up as soon as I can type it up. So 15 min tops? Depends on my stupid ancient desktop.

Once more, don't own, don't sue.

* * *

**Gryffindor Common Room-Monday**

"So guys. I have the cards!" Teddy Lupin walked into the Gryffindor Common Room with a small flourish of his wrist. He walked around the room (which was filled with seventh years only, all the other grades had class) and handed out a Truth and a Dare card to each student.

"Now, we all know the rules here, don't we? No showing other houses your cards, but feel free to collaborate with anyone in this room! Try not to double up the cards though, 'kay? Weasly, Potter, untangle yourselves and listen up for a bit, will you?!"

Teddy then ran through the rules with his usual dramatic quirks, and by the end of is speech, the entire common room was smiling.

"Well, that's all the rules. Now I only need the names of everyone who's playing so I can send our list on to Hufflepuff. Line up if your playing!"

In the end, it turned out almost everyone wanted to play, so the note looked like:

Gryffindor- Tove Nott, Albus Potter , Alysa Kothau, James Potter, Kelsey Leye, Tessa Granger, Rose Weasly, and The Magnificent Teddy Lupin! MAY THIS BE A WARNING TO ALL OTHER HOUSES (especially you Slytherin), GRYFFINDOR HAS WON THE OUSE CUP FOR 13 YEARS STRAIGHT, THE QUIDDITCH CUP FOR THE PAST 8 YEARS AND THE LAST TRI-WIZARD CHAMPION WAS A GRYFFINDOR. A GAME OF TRUTH OR DARE IS NO MATCH FOR THE MIGHTY GRYFFINDOR!

Teddy thanked everyone, and was just about to walk over to the Hufflepuff common room when Rose called out "Can it be a partner card?"

Teddy stopped just before the Fat Lady's doorway and said "What do you mean?"

"Well, you said earlier that you couldn't write a dare that said 'you and the person to your right have to do this' but can you write something like 'stand on your hands and knees and have the person to your left sit on you, then walk around like a horse'?"

"… Well Rose. Aren't you into torture?" was Teddy's reply and his flicked quickly through the rule book (which was actually just a notepad covered in small notes and comments from past students) "There's nothing in here saying you cant, so go for it! But just remember, that it doesn't matter if you draw your own card, you still have to perform it or forfeit."

Rose grinned and cogs started turning in her eyes.

"Merlin's beard, Rose. Must you always set out to cause humiliation wherever you go?" Tessa exclaimed.

This was met with a small chuckle around the room as everyone remembered the hundreds of times Rose had done something to earn the disapproval of her older sister.

Tessa was a lot like her mother, the famous Hermione Granger, Head of Law Enforcement and Welfare of Magical Creatures. She was smart both in and out of the classroom and worked hard on her grades in the hope of getting a job in the same department as her mother. But when it came to her friends, Tessa was one of the first to start a fight with the Slytherin's over a derogatory comment and was the person the Gryffindor seventh years came to when something was wrong, usually she was needed as a mediator for in-house fights (when she hadn't started them of course). But no matter what happened, Tessa looked after her little sister, who was so similar to Ron, it was sometimes scary. Rose had the Weasly hair (she was the only child in that generation who inherited it), and a temper to match. She was usually with James and Teddy, setting up their next prank or on the Quidditch pitch practising for the next match. She should have been suspended multiple times by now, but between her quick-thinking sister and her boyfriend, James, she had never faced major punishment.

The two girls had tempers that made it impossible for them to ever not fight, but their personalities reflected the other sisters' perfectly, and when you riled them both up or they worked together on a prank or a stunt, they were unstoppable.

The group settled down for the afternoon, reminiscing about 'old times' at Hogwarts and talking about what they were going to do after graduation.

* * *

AN/ hello again everyone! Thankyou to the person who subscribed, FIRST SUBSCRIBER YET! I'm posting the other part to this chapter now so I'll finish my AN there.


	3. Chapter 2 P2

**I get so sick of typing don't own don't sue. Anyone else? Still applies though, I love you JKR but I'm not trying to steal your work so don't make me pay you massive amounts of money I don't have, please**

* * *

**(TEDDY POV)**

I'd just given the Hufflepuff's the player list and rule book and got back to the Gryffindor's in time to see Alysa burst into tears because Tove was moving to Scandinavia to teach DADA at Durmstrang. Alysa and Tove had been best friends since sorting and the thought of seeing one without the other was disheartening. But after a few moments of consoling Alysa, a comment from Rose really struck home.

"I'm going to travel around Europe, live with the muggles for a while."

"WHAT!?" Tessa screamed and stood up from the lounge. "No you are NOT! You are going to get a job at the ministry and earn some money and set up a career for yourself! You cant just take off with no money, no plan and no one to help you if -when- things go wrong!"

Rose wasn't very happy with that response, I think she wanted approval instead of a screaming sister, but she just stood up, said to Tessa "It's my life, sis. I can do want I want with it. I'm 17 now and none of you can stop me" and stormed out of the room. James looked stunned. He walked over to Tessa and whispered something in her ear, nodded to me and walked out.

Tessa stood in the middle of the room, looking bewildered. I walked over, pulled her closer and she rested her head on my shoulder. Rose's decision was going to screw up a lot of things and on top of all the stress that was already piled onto Tess, this wasn't going to help one bit.

I could curse Rose for this.

"What am I gonna do Teddy? I cant let Rose run off like this, she's going to fuck up her future if she goes. What if she gets hurt and no ones there? I cant let her go on her own but I cant just give up on the ministry. I need this job! We were going to find an apartment together, split the rent and the bill's, we were gonna find an office next to each others so we could send morse code messages through the wall when we got bored. Now she's leaving, I cant do a thing and I'm all alone! I cannot afford to do this alone, Teddy. For starters I just wont have the money! What in Merlins name am I gonna do…" Tessa murmured.

"Your gonna go to the ministry, your gonna find a job and a house and your gonna be fine. James will probably go with Rose, you know how he is. Albus is joining the Aurors so you'll still have a friendly face at work." I paused at this. I couldn't stand to leave Tessa by herself. My grandmother will probably kill me for changing my plans this late in the game but didn't Dad's letter tell me to do what I thought was right? Damn. Gran's gonna kill me. I looked over at the fire place. "And I'll come with you. Gringotts was never a done deal anyway. Charlie said he wasn't sure how often I'd get a job and I'm sure Gran would rather me have a steady income. I've got the NEWT's and dad was a werewolf so I'd get extra credit in Welfare for that, Law has always been an interest of mine and I did muggle studies so I do actually know what morse code is." I grinned at that last part but when I looked back at Tessa she had pulled her head back and was looking up at me (gosh, she's short) with her eyes as wide as plates and her mouth dropped further than I thought was possible.

"You'd do that for me?" she asked, sounding a little out of breath.

"Course I would Tess. Come on, we've been friends since we were 5. You've done so much for me, it's time I did something for you. And it means I don't have to live with my Gran for the next 8 years."

Her lips turned slightly upwards at that, she knew how overbearing my Grandmother was. "Well then Mr Lupin. I think we should organise getting a place to live in London then!"

"We should talk to Albus. His parents live right near the ministry, they might be able to help." I started thinking about possibilities.

"Good idea. But calm down a bit, ok! We need to start thinking of ideas for the game. We've only got 48 hours and our cards have to be awesome, or we'll never beat the Slytherin's." She smiled, hugged me and started to walk towards the doorway. "Well are you gonna follow me or not? Between the two of us I think we could come up with some pretty cool ideas and we might find some inspiration n the library."

"Of course I'm coming." I smiled, picked up my cards and a quill and walked towards her. Tove looked up from Alysa and gave me a I-see-where-your-going-with-that smile, I decided not to even grace it with a nod and kept walking. How can he see that I'd follow her anywhere but she cant?

* * *

**AN/ so what do you think? The teddy/tessa scene is pretty much plain fluff, but I'm in an adorable mood so that's where I took the story. The next part I post will be hufflepuff commons, but its not going to be nearly as long. Thankyou to everyone reading the story, I know its not gonna be finished for the 30th now, but hopefully there will be enough. So, please review! I'm gonna need ideas for the cards so if you cant tell me your ideas I would love you forever! TTFN!**


End file.
